


A Painful Goodbye

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Explosions, Explosives, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - being one of the children Jacob Frye saves from the factory Roth intended to blow up.





	A Painful Goodbye

As the child who had inhaled the most smoke and suffered the worst injuries, Jacob fusses over you day and night, pestering Miss Nightingale at every given opportunity on your status. Naturally, he feels guilty for the part he played in deploying the crates of dynamite around the building, telling the nurse that money is no object in ensuring all those injured are nursed back to health. Seeing his actions affect such a helpless tiny human has him understand Evie’s frustration with his reckless behaviour. Never looking before he leaps had truly caught up with him, causing him to re-evaluate everything.

When you eventually wake, pain shooting through your lungs with every weak cough, your vision though blurry is filled with the concerned face of a strange yet familiar man. Your saviour from that awful day. You smile as best as you can, thanking him hoarsely. After all, you don’t see a man who nearly caused your death. You see the man who saved your life. With a pained look on his face, he exhales, mentally thanking every god he can name for letting you survive.

As the days go by and you grow stronger, you learn more about him, keenly listening to his daring stories during the day and drifting off to sleep with him singing softly at night, before leaving a man or woman in green to watch over you while he’s away.

Knowing that your workplace has been destroyed, you lay awake one night wondering what there is for you in life. You don’t want to return to the factory life, that much is certain from your haggard face and broken fingers alone. You grimace at the thought of surviving on the cold streets, begging, thieving or…  _worse_  just to keep food in your stomach.

Gazing over at the brawny man snoring in a chair in the corner of the room, his form lit up by the dancing flame of the lantern, your eyes wander over to his green uniform. You become aware of the tears dampening your cheeks, brushing the teardrops away with your sleeve.

You want to join the Rooks, you resolve. You want to help others just as Jacob had helped you. Feeling at peace with the new-found drive, you will yourself to sleep, sinking into happy dreams for the first time in forever.

With the nurse satisfied you’ve made a recovery, you’re free to leave her - and by extension, Jacob’s - care. Standing before him, you stand straight and inform him you wish to join his gang. But he shakes his head, refusing to even consider it until you’re 18 - that’s another 11 years away. You pout, crossing your arms and scowling with the most fearsome face you can muster. He simply chuckles and ruffles your hair, promising the time will come before you know it.

With a tip of his hat, he smiles down at you and concludes, “‘Til next we meet, Y/N,” before shooting a rope towards the roof of a nearby building, swiftly disappearing from your teary sight.


End file.
